


威士忌特工驯养指南

by salomeeeeeee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ABO, F/M, GB, M/M, Other, PWP, 双性, 强奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeeeeeee/pseuds/salomeeeeeee
Summary: 预警：私设如山，主poppy/whiskey前提下的all whiskey，预计有且不限于女攻，强奸，轮奸，宠物化，机械奸描写，到后期可能有对威士忌使用毒品
Relationships: Charlie Hesketh/Jack | Whiskey, Mob/Jack | Whiskey, Pobby Adams/Jack | Whiskey
Kudos: 6





	威士忌特工驯养指南

牛仔被粗暴地按在地上，胸膛紧贴着棋盘式样的地砖，手腕被不知道什么材质的手铐拷在身后，挣扎只能换来更暴力的镇压。他从女毒枭的话中推断出坐在他后腰上的那个人叫查理——而查理用那只见鬼的机械臂扣着他的脖子，右手摸到他的胯部，摸出威士忌的鞭子后扔向远处。

威士忌忍受着那只在他后腰上游移的手，在毒枭的同伙掀起蓝色的衬衫，摸向他赤裸的侧腰时咬紧了牙关。

“带他去美容室检查一下。”波比在高脚餐椅上侧了侧身，弯腰从橱柜里拿出什么，扔给查理。

“保险起见，让他戴上这个。”

查理揪着牛仔棕色的鬈发，逼迫他往后仰起脑袋，把那柄项圈扣在威士忌的脖子上。

不久他明白了那只项圈的作用，紧贴脖颈的电击让牛仔猝不及防地发出了一声闷哼，波比把电击遥控收起，娇笑着拍了拍威士忌汗湿的脸颊：“我喜欢你，所以如果你能乖乖跟着我们去做个检查，我们就不会再用上这个小玩意。”

而牛仔的回应是向毒枭偏了偏头：“这感觉挺不错，你也该试试，你知道他们也会对精神病人这么干，你该在被关进医院之前提前适应一下。”

波比也不恼：“你比我想象中的有趣。”然后再次按下了按键。机械手伸进在电击下脱力的牛仔的腋下，把他拽起来，另一只手扣着他被拷在身后的双臂。他被押出门外时扫视了一圈自己先前造成的狼藉，对上扛着机关枪，枪管对着他的伙计的眼睛。

作厨子打扮的手下紧张地咽了一下口水，毕竟先前在牛仔的套索下丧命的伙伴尸体还在他的脚边。而威士忌开始后悔自己不该逞英雄，独自一人闯入毒枭的基地，如今他只能祈祷两个加拉哈德能在他命丧于此之前赶到这里。他听到身后神经质的女毒枭高跟鞋踩在泥地上的闷响，思忖自己是否能熬过接下来的审问。

他被带进毒枭藏在美容室后的实验室。特工在查理给自己解开手铐时挥拳打向对方——他的确让查理脸上挂了些彩，然后在颈上的电击项圈再次工作时结束了他短暂的反击，全靠波比揪着他的领口，他才没跪在打斗中碎掉的玻璃碴上，鬼知道这个女人为什么会有这么大的力气。

女毒枭抚上他的脸颊：“甜心，我真不忍心对你用这个。”查理把他按在手术台上手脚扣上镣铐时，他还在颤抖着嘴唇，在未完全消散的电流的刺激下急促地喘息。

“把他的衣服都脱了，”波比指挥，“他们的武器太奇怪了，我有些好奇他们在设计时是不是磕了药。”

黑色的牛仔外套被用剪刀割开，刀尖抵到威士忌的小腹上，把浅蓝色衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗地挑掉。特工在查理的手伸向自己的牛仔裤时再次开始挣扎，脏话一连串地往外蹦：“当不起特工就来给毒枭当马仔了？她付你什么？你那个婊子女朋友的毒资？”

镣铐撞在铁床上的刺耳声响让波比皱了皱眉。“检查交给你了，”她把电击遥控搁在一边的手术桌上，“我一会来看。”

她还没走到门边，就听到查理骂了一声脏话。波比回过头，特工闭着眼睛，紧抿着嘴唇，内裤被扯到大腿处，合上腿的动作被扣在他膝间的机械臂粗暴的打断。

查理冲着波比挑了挑眉：“这婊子是个Omega。”

毒枭回到手术台边，摸向特工的后颈。牛仔的确在努力控制自己的反应，但被触碰到脆弱的腺体时绷紧的小腹还是出卖了他。波比想起特工竖起的衣领，她早该料到对方的第二性别。

她用食指在威士忌的腺体外侧画圈，满意地看到特工大腿绷紧的颤抖：“真是让人惊喜。”

“的确，一个Omega都能毁掉你的半个老巢，你该反思一下自己......”牛仔的回击被一声闷哼打断，查理把浅浅插进特工雌穴里的手指抽出，中指在威士忌因为疼痛而抽搐的下阴处打转。

“还有更惊喜的，”他沉声说，“这婊子是个处女。”

波比把手指插进威士忌先前被牛仔帽压平的鬈发，凑到特工的耳边，而特工因为扑到耳边的热气打了个颤。

“你知道，我之前只想问出你后边的组织是什么。”

“现在我改主意了。”

特工在剃刀贴紧小腹时难得的闭上了嘴，先前不重样的辱骂变成了急促的喘息。几次失败的反抗之后，威士忌的脚踝被拷在铁床两侧，即便如此牛仔还是尝试着并起双腿，于是查理打开实验室的武器柜，在电棍上抹上厚厚的一层润滑剂，在特工嘴硬的问他是不是下边太短才喜欢用这种玩意时，捅进了对方未被开拓的后庭。

牛仔在电棒深入时漏出了几声无措的喘息，查理握着握把，把电棒往里推进，即使做了润滑，狭窄的甬道要容纳下这样的器具还是过于困难。机械臂把特工因为疼痛而拱起的小腹按回台上。

“学会闭嘴了吗？”

在肠壁绞紧时按下电击键，即使是最小的电量也会让威士忌发出带着泣音的闷哼。查理拍拍留在特工小穴外的大半截电棒，满意地看到牛仔因为这个动作而轻微瑟缩，认为对方已经得到了足够多的教育。

所以在波比在他的小腹上抹上泡沫时，威士忌只是抿紧了嘴唇。

“别乱动，甜心，”波比把剃刀抵在他的阴茎上方，“我不想割伤你。”威士忌被她哄小孩的语气气得太阳穴猛跳，决定一逃脱就把这个女人也扔进那架绞肉机里。

特工仰着头，假装身下剃刀发出的擦擦声不存在。波比把剃刀上残余的泡沫揩掉，手指划过牛仔小腹光滑的皮肤，然后把泡沫挤在威士忌的下阴，而对方因为这个举动差点从手术台上弹起来，又被束缚着手脚的锁链拉回原位。

抵在阴唇上的剃刀让他把即将脱口而出的辱骂又咽了回去，波比把另一只手搭在牛仔的大腿上，感受到手下的肌肉在刀片落下时轻微的颤抖。她恶意的把冰冷的刀面贴到特工的阴唇上，看对方因为这个动作而紧张得小腹绷紧。

毒枭把最后一撮毛发剃除，剃刀被随意的放到一边的手术台上。牛仔在波比抚摸自己光滑的外阴时张了张嘴，最后什么话也没说出口，在女性看向他时抿着嘴唇避开了视线。

被刮得有些泛红的阴唇被查理用手指分开，手指在泛着水光的肉穴周围揉了一圈。查理闻隐约到空气里柑橘和酒的甜香，而他清楚波比的信息素并不是这个味道。“你出水了，”他挑挑眉，“只是被剃毛也能发情吗？”

特工的瞪视像是想要把他用视线穿个洞，如果不是下边的雌穴还在紧张的收缩，这个眼神会更有威胁力一些。

而后双手被拷的威士忌被带出实验室，青年的手指插进他颈后电击项圈与脖颈的缝隙里，勒得牛仔有些喘不过气。查理扣着特工项圈的手往下拉，逼迫他跪坐在美容室的地板上，特工在波比尝试用皮带把他的大腿和小腿绑在一起时挣扎，查理险些被特工的动作撞倒，好在威士忌的颈上还戴着那柄项圈。

待老板扣上绑在特工两边上的皮带扣之后，查理揪着牛仔的鬈发逼迫他仰起头，威士忌看起来有些凄惨，在电击下分泌的口水流到下巴上，失神的棕眸花了好几秒才重新聚焦。他把手指伸进威士忌的嘴里，玩弄对方仍在颤抖的舌尖——自然是改装过的那只手，他确信如果自己把右手伸进去，这只野猫会咬掉他的手指。

特工尝试合上的齿关被机械手指轻而易举的撬开，被迫张着嘴任由毒枭同伙亵玩柔软的口腔，在合金手指刮过上颚时艰难地咽下收不住的涎液。

“查理，”波比把手下的系带收得更紧了一些，皮带几乎陷进特工的肉里，她冲着伙伴甜笑了一下，“你介意干他的后边吗？我想操他前面。”

项圈被解开，扔在一边。查理和女Alpha廉价糖精似的信息素并没有让威士忌做出太多反应，执行任务之前注射的那管抑制剂还在发挥效力，他甚至还能在查理掐住自己的大腿时告诉对方：“你知道，我在你的娼妓女友身上闻到过你的信息素。”

查理在牛仔侧腰上摩梭的手暂停了一下，特工继续开口：“是你没有能力满足她，她才会见到谁都贴上来吗？”

而青年的回应是咬住对方的腺体，在特工喘息着流水时猛然把手指捅进了他的后穴。金属制品在后穴内刮蹭的怪异感让威士忌弓起腰，他出了一身薄汗，即使有着肠液的润滑，改装过的手指相较于甬道还是太粗，初次被开拓的后穴因为疼痛痉挛着绞紧，又被无机物强制破开。毒枭拉开他颤抖的大腿，把自己挤进他的两腿之间。

“不要太粗暴，查理，他还是个处子。”然后她掀起自己千鸟格套装的下摆，脱下内裤，把早已勃起的阴茎抵上特工的穴口。

“别闭眼，”兴奋的毒枭掐住特工的阴蒂，手下微微施力，逼迫对方睁开那双焦糖色的眼睛，“我希望你能记住这一幕，甜心。”

龟头被送入穴口时威士忌整个身子都往上跳了一下，被束缚住的大腿不断张合，膝盖在光滑的瓷砖上打滑，他踮起脚想要把吃进体内的一小半阴茎吐出去，又被波比压着肩膀往下吞了一小截。

在此之前一直妄图在嘴上占些上风的牛仔在此刻失了语，他直起腰，好像这样就能减缓阴茎侵入的速度。波比的指甲在特工的腺体上刮了刮，他就一下脱了力，在重力的作用下把剩下的半截阴茎一并吞了下去。

波比托起威士忌因为情欲而潮红的脸，而后者齿关打颤，睫毛颤抖，棕眸被生理性的泪水泡得化开，膝盖还在难耐的磨蹭，下边的窄穴被突然闯入的异物激得不住收缩，在阴茎跳动时痉挛着收紧。她确信对方也有爽到，因为牛仔的淫水都流到她的大腿上了。

她亲了亲特工的嘴角：“你这个样子比刚才可爱多了。”然后掐着牛仔的腰抽出阴茎，在穴口放松时重重的操了回去，逼出特工一声尾音拖长的哽咽。

“让我们先从最简单的问题开始吧，你的代号是什么？”

身后开拓的手指增加到三根，特工还在垂着脑袋嗬嗬喘气，他被夹在两人之间，往前倾身会被波比调笑着问是不是开始觉得舒服了，被撞得往后倒时就被查理掐着大腿把手指送入更深处。性器抽出时带出一些血丝，每干进去一次都能感受到牛仔穴肉绞紧，听到俘虏带着呻吟的喘息。

查理抽出手指，把指奸带出来的淫液抹到特工的大腿上：“你的目的是什么？”然后把阴茎抵上了特工后穴的穴口。

“你们审问俘虏......”特工的反击被自己的低吟打断，“......只会用这种下流的手段吗？”

阴茎前端挤进扩张得当的后穴时，威士忌还是瞪大了眼睛，查理舔着他后颈的腺体，让特工没收住哼出来的短促的呻吟。

“波比，出来一点，他后边太紧了，我进不去。”

波比从善如流。脆弱的肠壁被男性的阴茎捣开，威士忌试着绞紧后穴阻止身后人的进入，但在腺体被牙齿咬住研磨时还是颤抖着放松了力气，任由性器占据后穴。前后两穴都被鸡巴塞得满满当当，他颤抖着嘴唇，低下头，被拷在前端的双手下意识地摸向自己被顶得稍稍隆起的小腹，然后在查理浅浅往里顶时大腿夹紧了波比的腰。

波比掐着特工的乳头：“我在这方面并不擅长，不如你告诉我你的组织会用什么方法在俘虏身上套情报？”

毒枭把自己深顶进去，查理已经不耐烦地开始在特工后穴里抽插，这穴紧得像是想要把他的精液全绞出来，他在牛仔的屁股上狠狠地扇了一巴掌，特工的屁股上几乎是立刻出现了红痕。威士忌回过头的眼神像是要把他剐下一大块肉，而他对此并不在乎。

波比摩梭着特工不知在何时挺立起来的阴茎，指甲刮过对方敏感的龟头。查理察觉到对方夹紧后穴的动作，在特工另一边屁股上扇了一巴掌：“操，婊子，开始发骚了吗？”

毒枭把湿润的指尖贴在威士忌的嘴唇上，特工偏头躲掉，于是女性的指腹在他的侧脸上留下一道水痕。

“你硬了。”波比揪着他的头发让特工仰起脸，特工的手搭在毒枭的小腹上，想要把对方推开，手指又因为后穴撞上敏感点的性器绞成一团。而身前的女穴也没有好到哪去，特工没有毛发遮蔽的下阴过于敏感，雌穴每被操弄时，对方耻毛磨在他下阴的触感总是会让他战栗。

“我还是不知道他们为什么会允许一个欧米伽做特工，你是给上司口交换来的这个工作机会吗？”她咬着特工的耳垂，把那一小块肉吸出淤红，“他们会给你安排什么任务，色诱？”

特工反唇相讥：“不，他们只指派给我......最简单的任务，比如端掉你的废物集团。”

“看来他们高估你了，”波比在那处齿痕上舔了舔，“或者说是指派错了方向，你该被派去做蜜罐任务才对。”

被两根鸡巴共同捣干了百来下之后，特工被操得全身泛了一层薄红，从胸膛到大腿都汗晶晶的，皮肤滑得查理差点抓不住，他的脖颈和胸膛上都是疯女人咬出来的齿痕——有几次他差点认为她要把自己的乳头咬掉，往下是被掐出来的淤青和指痕和被勒得几乎麻木的大腿。而身前的阴茎在这个过程中已经释放过了两次，一次是在女毒枭的手下被强行榨出的精液，而另一次就是仅靠两穴的快感达成的高潮。

“也许你可以配合一些，”查理在特工某次后穴高潮时掐住对方后颈的腺体，“这样我们可以更爽。”

而特工被干得脑子几乎不会转了，只简短地回骂了一句：“操你。”

波比按着牛仔的腿跟，往上顶，她感觉到龟头戳到了某块软肉上，而牛仔因为这个举动而蜷缩起来，十指抓紧了波比套装的下摆。查理因为特工后庭剧烈的收缩而射精，他把性器埋得更深，确信自己射进去的那个深度牛仔不可能自己弄出来，才恋恋不舍地撤出了特工的后庭。

“甜心，那是什么？”波比把威士忌按倒在地上，性器抵在那块软肉上研磨，她感觉到自己找到的似乎是个入口，“是你的子宫吗？亲爱的。”

而特工涨红着脸摇头，呻吟中带上了哭腔。毒枭放软了语气劝诱他：“打开让我进去好不好？”牛仔止不住地流着生理性泪水，拒绝总是被喘息打断。波比在特工的宫颈口上又顶了顶，没想到对方就这样达到了雌穴高潮，她在子宫口微微张开时往里抵了抵，那块地方虽柔软，却紧得几乎无法进入。

她看着身下的牛仔因为高潮后仍被凌虐的雌穴翻起了白眼，然后把对方翻过来，在抵着宫颈口射出精液时咬住了特工的腺体，完成了标记。

查理半靠在柜台上，问她接下来打算怎么处理战俘。

“他太固执了。”波比看着还在被标记的余韵中痉挛的威士忌，后者睫毛颤抖，身下的两穴还在收缩着，吐出带着血丝的精液。她抬起头看向查理：“你有什么建议吗？”


End file.
